A one transistor, one memristor (1T1R) storage element comprises a memristor coupled to a transistor. The gate of the transistor is used to control access to the memristor. Storing a value in the 1T1R element comprises setting a conductance (or, equivalently, a resistance) of the memristor. Generally, memristors may be set or reset. Setting the memristor refers to raising the conductance of the memristor from its present value, while resetting the memristor refers to lowering the conductance of the memristor from its present value. In a bipolar memristor, setting the memristor comprises applying a voltage to a first electrode (the “top electrode”) and connecting a second electrode (the “bottom electrode”) to ground. Resetting the memristor comprises connecting the top electrode to ground and applying a voltage to the bottom electrode.